


His Goodbye

by rosettaevans16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, I'm so sorry, M/M, Romance, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosettaevans16/pseuds/rosettaevans16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been nearly a year since humanity had defeated the titans. Nearly a year since Eren had gone MIA on their last mission. Levi was having difficulty adjusting. Then one night, he gets a visitor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> If I've tagged something incorrectly, please feel free to message me and tell me so, so I may fix it. I hope you enjoy this.

Everyone knew what it meant when a soldier went missing in action on a mission; it meant the soldier was lost, never to return to the walls. So when Eren didn't return with the Scouting legion after their final mission, all of his friends mourned his passing. All except for one.

If you were to ask Lance Corporal Levi about the boy's death, he would merely shake his head and reply, "No, he's only gone to see the ocean. He’ll be back soon."

And for months and months on end, no matter what his comrades said to him, he would respond the same way, refusing to accept anything but that.

**********

Then, one night, he was woken up to a consistent tapping on his door.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, muttering something about batshit crazy fucking scientists and ungodly hours and turned to glare at the source of the racket, only to feel the breath leave his body, and his mind go blank with shock.

Through the glass door leading to the balcony, he could see none other than Eren Jaeger, waving and looking pleased and incredibly guilty.

Levi didn't even realize what he was doing until he had stood up from his bed and walked toward the door, swinging it open carelessly. The teen grinned at him, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry to make you come out here, Heichou. But I didn't want to track dirt into your room-"

He was cut off by the older man moving forward and wrapping his arms around him, pulling him in close.

"W-wait! Heichou, you don't want to touch me. I'm filthy-"

"I don't care." And, honestly, he didn't. All Levi could care about was the warmth that emitted from his body, the sound of his heartbeat, and how solid and real he felt. He swallowed hard before speaking. “You came back."

He felt the boy return the embrace gently, almost comforting.

"Of course I did. You told me to."

"Don't you ever fucking scare me like that again."

Eren chuckled lightly. "Yes sir."

They stood like that for some time, just soaking in each other's presence. Finally, Eren broke the silence.

"Heichou."

The man didn't respond immediately, too caught up in the moment to notice anything around him. Eren was actually here. He had finally come home.

_"Levi."_

Levi loosened his grip and looked up at the teen, confused by the pained tone in his voice. Why did he sound so...sad?

"Levi, I have to leave now."

He froze, stunned, trying to register Eren's words. _What? He was leaving again?_

"B-but," Levi's throat had gone completely dry, and he swallowed again "You just got back."

Eren sighed, stepping away from his superior slightly. "I know. And I'm sorry. I don't want to leave you. But I have to."

"Why?" Levi demanded, struggling to keep his voice even. "Why is it that you have to leave?”

Eren turned and walked to the edge of the balcony, leaning on the railing. Staring out at the town it overlooked, he spoke again with that same sorrowful voice.

"Because it's time for me to move on."

He turned to face Levi again, his eyes full of warmth and a kind smile gracing his lips.

"And it's time for you to move on as well."

Eren's body began deteriorating into a swirl of flower petals that were picked up and and carried away by a sudden gust of wind.

No.

_No!_

This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening! Levi was about to lose him again, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do.

"Eren."

"Goodbye, Heichou."

"Eren!"

He rushed forward, arms outstretched, determined to grab onto him, to touch him, to not let him go, anything-

"EREN!!"

And then he was gone, leaving the man with a handful of flower petals, tears streaming freely down his face, and the words that he'd wanted to say for so long on his lips.

"I love you..."

Levi woke with a start, tears on his cheeks, breathing heavily. He sat up abruptly, pulling his knees to his chest and trying to gain control of is panicked, shaky breaths. It had only been a dream.

Yet, as he went to brush the tears from his face, he found that his hand was clenched around something. He opened it to see what it was.

_Flower petals..._

He moved his head to the side slightly, and saw the balcony door thrown wide open. It _had_ been a dream, hadn't it?

He pushed the covers off, walking through the open door to the balcony. There was no sign that anyone had been there recently other than the open door. Levi leaned against the railing, looking out at the town underneath the lightening sky. He looked down at his hand, still closed around the petals, as Eren's words rang in his ears.

_"It's time for you to move on as well."_

Tears no longer fell from his eyes as he pressed his lips to the closed hand gently before opening it and releasing the petals. Once again, the wind came and picked them up from his extended hand, carrying them through the air and over the town just as the sun rose over the wall, illuminating the world once again. Levi watched as the petals flew over the wall as he breathed a whisper.

"Goodbye, Eren."

And, for the first time in nearly a year, he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Mercuryandglass  
> archiveofourown.org/users/mercuryandglass/


End file.
